


非典型Omega

by cstone9876



Series: 非典型ABO [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Clint Barton, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不同於其他憎恨身上信息素的Omega，Clint很滿意做個能被疼愛的Omega──可上帝卻對他開了個玩笑。</p><p>※ 劇情除了狗血還是狗血，無意義、無上限的砂糖閃光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	非典型Omega

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：他們屬於全天下每一個愛他們的人w  
> 原文於2013/11/09-2013/11/11發表於SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-101915-1-1.html

Clint Barton，神盾最佳狙擊手、弓箭手、外勤特工，是個Omega。

嘿，別搞錯了，他可一點都不怨恨這個身分，他愛死Omega了。

對於性觀念開放過頭的他來說，當一個Omega一點都不是問題、完全不是個問題，應該說，他非常樂意享受在走路時，看見旁邊Alpha們想操翻他的眼神，更滿意發情期來什麼都不用作、只要躺在那兒就有人無條件為你服務、給你一場絕頂性愛、甚至省下潤滑液費用的特權。

他喜歡做愛、他喜歡與生俱來完美的生理機制。因為他足夠強大，即便是發情期，Clint也有自信自己不會像某些敏感過頭、一碰就碎的Omega一樣，完全臣服、變成Alpha的所有物，甚至成為被關在地下室的生育機器。

所以他非常享受自己是個Omega——他應該要很享受。

但他沒有。

 

事實是，Clint身為一個Omega，卻從來沒有看過任何一個Alpha對他露出意淫的眼神。

他沒有用過抑制劑，一次也沒有。但他在發情期時，完全不能感受到身邊Alpha對他的強烈性慾、佔有慾，他甚至從來沒有享受過那種被Alpha緊緊抓住、被深深操進床單裡的快感。

一切要從頭說起，Clint在二十歲那一年經歷了他第一次的發情期，他全身發熱、頭昏腦漲、唯一清晰想做的事情就是找個Alpha陰莖塞滿自己不斷流出黏稠液體的後穴。

但偏偏他不認識任何一個能夠幫助他的Alpha，所以他做了一件發情中的Omega絕對不該做的事。

他拖著發情中的身體走進了酒吧。

全天下所有的性教育書籍都會告訴你，發情中的Omega最好乖乖待在家裡，連行走在公共場所都很危險，Alpha的理智可沒辦法抵抗那種令人瘋狂的信息素，好一點是被拖回家強暴，糟一點就是直接在路邊小巷被輪姦。

但是Clint發情了，他的陰莖跟後穴尖叫著需要Alpha信息素的撫慰，所以他就這樣走進了比大街危險不只一百倍的酒吧。

他在推開玻璃門的瞬間就發現了。

發現滿屋子的Alpha連看都沒有看他一眼。

他聞得到整間店充斥著Alpha強烈的麝香味，他的身體也跟著發顫的厲害，但是，一個人也沒有，完全沒有人注意到他這個照理來說應該要立刻引發暴動的發情Omega。

Clint腦袋一片空白，身邊有著這麼多的Alpha，而自己正在發情，他媽的居然連一個願意過來跟他說話的人都沒有？

他強撐著發軟的身子走到吧台，調酒師用奇怪的眼神打量了他幾眼，接著遞給他一杯溫開水。

「我不是有歧視或什麼的，只是──」調酒師非常擔心的看著他：「你看起來很不好，我不覺得一個生病的Beta能在這兒找到什麼治療，你應該去看醫生。」

然後聰明如Clint，他就這樣明白過來了。

他從小到大都認為不管是Alpha或是Omega，沒有人能聞到自己身上荷爾蒙的味道，他認為他們的鼻子只能分辨其他人的信息素，所以他從來不覺得自己有什麼不對勁。

直到這一刻他徹徹底底的理解了這個事實。

──他是個沒有味道的Omega。

 

這比身為一個Omega還要糟上一百倍、一千倍，沒有味道意味著沒有信息素、沒有信息素意味著不會有任何一個Alpha知道他是個Omega，最嚴重的，是沒有人能幫助他度過該死的發情期。

不會有Alpha為了他興奮、不會有Alpha想要標記他、不會有Alpha想要──愛他。

偏偏除了這點之外自己都是個標準的Omega，只有Alpha信息素能讓他鎮靜、讓他著迷，可他卻沒有任何方法能夠喚來一個對他有興趣的Alpha。

這一切糟透了，比一場惡夢還要令人崩潰。

Clint不是沒有想過自己表明身分，而是因為這不會讓事情變得更好。

就算對方知道他是個Omega，那又怎麼樣？就算是發情期，少了最重要的信息素，Alpha就不會性衝動、就不會對他產生慾望、更不可能把他抱在懷中疼愛，更慘的是還有可能因此被羞辱、被嘲笑。

所以Clint一個人捱過了十幾年的發情期。

很痛苦、非常痛苦，但是別無他法。

每當無法停止的冷汗讓他幾乎脫水、身體顫抖到他想嘔吐、下腹的空虛轉為撕裂般的疼痛、後穴的液體弄濕整張床單，Clint只能死死抓住自己的床頭板，一個人蜷縮著呻吟、嗚咽、哀號，直到四十八小時後，全身又濕又黏的昏死在床上，十二小時後再拖著虛弱不堪的身子收拾一片狼藉。

他聽過那個Omega如果太久沒有跟Alpha結合、情慾累積過頭會導致死亡的說法，而那在他身上顯然不適用。

他曾經試著裝成Beta去搭訕Alpha，但那些人只會抱歉的對他笑笑，畢竟AB結合在他們的國家並不是什麼太主流的關係，而Clint也沒有卑微到需要不擇手段去尋找更地下的管道。

所以他繼續抓自己的床頭板，直到那個橡木床架被他的咬痕、抓痕、還有濕了又乾、乾了又濕的體液浸壞。

他又去家具量販店買了一個床架，紫壇木作的。

一切事情在他身上已經夠糟了，他從來沒有想過能有什麼事情可以讓自己陷入更悲慘的境地。

直到他瘋狂的愛上自己的上司，一個Alpha。

 

*****

「Agent Barton，你在聽我說話嗎？」Coulson揉著太陽穴，看著桌上那一疊公共物品損害賠償清單。

「拜託，Phil，我剛出完一個長期任務，我現在只想要我的Handler稱讚我幾句，然後回家上床倒頭就睡。」Clint賴在Coulson辦公室的長型沙發椅上，不太正經的對自己的上司撒嬌。

他討厭Coulson用姓氏稱呼他，滿屋子的Alpha麝香味道讓Clint昏昏欲睡。

「如果你沒有弄垮一間倉庫，那麼事情會簡單的多。」Coulson繼續擺著那副官僚的嘴臉，但語氣已經明顯的放輕許多。

Clint感覺的到某種東西在他們兩人之間不太對勁，他也知道他們的感情大概已經超越了普通的上司下屬。Clint無理取鬧的時候，Coulson偶爾會收起公事公辦的樣子縱容他幾次，也偶爾他會在Clint完成任務回來之後揉揉他亂掉的頭髮、露出寵溺的笑容說做的好。

但他沒有說過任何一句我愛你。

Clint不想把這一切搞砸，他不想因為自己的自作多情就毀掉這段關係，他更不能忍受對Coulson坦白自己的身體狀況。

他不想被Coulson用異樣的眼光看待。

所以至今，Coulson仍舊認為他手下最優秀的特工是個Beta。

 

看著擺出溫柔又無奈表情的Coulson，房間裡溫醇濃厚的信息素包圍著他，Clint突然覺得好累。

他只不過是個Omega，一個想要享受性愛、想要被喜歡的Alpha標記的Omega。

他看過太多幸福的AO情侶、聽過太多美好的AO結合故事，可他卻總是一個人度過那地獄般的四十八個小時。

或許這一輩子都不會有人知道他是個Omega，而他也無法對喜歡的人坦承自己特殊的身體狀況，即便對方能接受，自己沒有信息素能夠讓Alpha性衝動是改變不了的事實。

就算他發情了，他也不能讓伴侶享受到同樣的快樂。

「Phil......」Alpha的麝香味讓Clint在椅子上癱軟，他低聲喃出對方的名字，隱約感覺到某些不尋常的反應在身體深處成形。

「用那種聲音喊我也不會讓事情變得更好，你這次惹上的管轄單位跟神盾的關係一向不太好，你知不知道我們必須花多少時間......Agent Barton？」

聒噪的小鳥突然安靜下來，Coulson疑惑的抬頭，卻看見令自己意外的畫面。

「Clint？」

Clint不知道什麼時候坐了起來，臉色發白、全身微微顫抖，灰藍色的眼睛死盯著前方，不肯看向Coulson。

發情期的前兆。

 

Clint不是沒有在別人面前發情過，通常Alpha們只會冷靜擔心的看著他，問他需不需要去看個醫生。

所有他需要做的只是跟Coulson說自己不舒服就可以了，他只要說自己想要回家休息，事情就會結束，一切都很簡單，這個小插曲也可以很快的被掩飾過去。

但Clint發現自己動彈不得，他不知道是因為Coulson太過迷人的信息素、或是他真的已經到了極限──生理心理都是。

Coulson違背他的意願走了過來，連帶讓信息素更加刺激他的身體，Clint抓住身下的皮製沙發，力道大到令指甲都泛白。

「你......Clint，你的身體......」Coulson的聲音似乎不太對勁，但Clint早已無暇顧及，他的發情期開始正式進入高峰，後穴漸漸開始泌出自己再熟悉不過的液體，全身每一個細胞都叫囂著需要Alpha的填滿。

他不想這樣、他不想在自己最愛的人面前，以這種方式被發現自己的秘密。

Clint抬起頭，看著Phil Coulson，那個自己深愛的Alpha，身上開始滲出一層冷汗，液體淌上他的底褲，空虛感讓他鬆開抓著沙發的手，改為抱緊自己的下腹。

「Clint，告訴我你怎麼了。」Coulson大喊著用上了命令句，伸出手抓住他的肩膀。

發情中的Omega怎麼經的起Alpha這樣的觸碰，更何況Clint從來沒有在發情期時被Alpha觸碰過，他完全反應過度的抽蓄了一下，在向後逃開與向前磨蹭之間掙扎著。

「不，Phil......拜託......我......」Clint的聲音甜膩到令人暈眩，灰藍色的眼睛無助的盯著Coulson，眼前漸漸模糊，承載不了的水氣就這樣滑出眼眶。

他想要Coulson，他也想要Coulson為了他而瘋狂，可是他沒有信息素能讓這個完美的Alpha愛上自己、他沒有──被愛的能力。

Clint知道自己的心正在一塊塊碎裂，而且很有可能再也不能復原。

手臂緊緊環住下腹，他再也無力抵抗脊髓深處泛起的熱潮，如果就這樣閉上眼睛不用再醒來該有多好。

 

因為輕微脫水而口乾舌燥，Clint察覺到Coulson有些慌張的將手貼上自己的臉頰，幫他擦去冷汗和淚水的同時探測著他的體溫。

不用溫度計Clint也可以知道自己現在是攝氏38度，標準的發情期低燒。

Coulson冰涼又帶著老繭的大手在Clint臉上游移，光是這樣子的舉動就讓他從沒停止過的顫慄平息了下來。這還是第一次，Clint在發情期沒有因為太過劇烈的抽蓄而噁心反胃。

他貼住那雙溫柔愛撫的手，發現這感覺該死的好，每一處被滑過的末梢神經都往大腦傳送微小的電流，連帶緩解了原本下腹即將出現的劇痛，只是後穴的液體又湧出了一波，空虛及麻癢感也更上一層。

……原來是這種感覺嗎？

原來Omega在發情期應該要得到的，是這麼美好、甘醇、誘人、香甜、而且——幸福的感覺。

那麼為什麼自己在十幾年來，所體驗到的是比地獄還痛苦的折磨呢？

Clint灰藍色的雙眼浸在一遍濕潤汪洋裡，他呼吸不穩，看進Coulson焦急又不知所措的眼中。那一瞬間他的Handler明顯僵硬了一下，而後迅速抽回自己的手。Clint瞠大雙眼，無法克制的從喉嚨發出痛苦的嗚咽。

Coulson、他的Coulson、他最愛的男人、他唯一真心愛過的Alpha，對他鬆開了手。

他不知道該如何形容這種心臟彷彿被丟進果汁機絞碎的痛楚，再加上Coulson一離開，下腹的悶脹感又開始讓他崩潰，他用力壓緊下腹，以便讓有力的手臂遮擋住他已經完全硬起來的陰莖。

——我是個連信息素都沒有、悲慘到家的低賤Omega，我發情了，可以請你把我壓在地上操四十八小時之後再讓我回家嗎？

Clint看著還站在自己面前焦急踱步、試圖幫助自己的Alpha笑了出聲。

他笑了，淚水跟著破碎嘶啞的笑聲傾洩而下。

笑的越大聲，喉嚨深處的硬塊就哽的越大，他的胃部泛起一陣痙攣，於是Clint只好鬆開一隻手，無助的爬抓著全身上下任何一處繃緊的肌肉，邊大口呼吸試圖找回正常呼吸的頻率、順便悲慘的汲取Coulson留在空氣中的麝香。

他有一點驚訝已經完全發情的他還能夠感受到Coulson甘美的信息素，照理來說普通狀態下Alpha散發出來的味道是不足以讓發情中的Omega感覺到的，他們需要的是更強大、更濃郁、因為自己發情而被逼出來的大量Alpha氣味。

他疑惑著，但腦袋早已無法思考。

Clint不確定自己此時看起來有多悲慘跟瘋狂，他只知道Coulson看到這一切後，一定再也不會像之前那樣對他好了。

他不在乎了。這是從一開始就昭然若揭的事實。

一個不配做Omega的Omega，憑什麼來得到Alpha的愛？

 

Coulson從他的視線中消失，Clint慌忙回頭，看見他粗暴的抓起辦公桌上的內線電話。

「不！」他尖叫。

如果他站得起來，他一定會撲過去把那台能夠接通醫療部門的白色機器摔個粉碎——如果他站的起來。

Coulson回頭看著幾乎要摔在地上的Clint，臉色十分難看，抓住話筒的手微微發顫。

「不，Phil......我很好。」Clint腰支一軟，整個人跌在鋪滿喀什米爾羊毛毯的地板上：「拜託你了，就是......不要管我。」

Clint永遠不會知道他這時候所露出來的表情是多麼絕望、多麼充滿了自毀性。

「不要管你？」

他聽見Coulson生硬卻又不太平穩的嗓音，這通常意味著對方已經進入暴怒狀態。

「你叫我不要管你？」

Coulson沈著臉，一個字一個字的大吼出聲。

Clint揪緊身下的地毯，因為Alpha的暴走而忘記了身上的不適，愣愣盯住自己的Handler。

下一句話狠狠打上他昏沉的腦袋。

「我最愛的男人倒在地上痛苦的快要死了，而你卻他媽的叫我不要管你！」

Clint這才第一次真正看清楚Coulson臉上的表情。

他顯然沒有比自己好到哪裡去，憤怒跟驚慌讓這個七級探員必須冷著臉不斷深呼吸才能吐出一句完整的話，Coulson臉上血色盡失，握住話筒的手看似下一秒就能把那個塑膠製品捏成碎屑。

即便這個男人臉上仍是那份官僚的冷靜壓抑，此時眼中卻是掩蓋不住的無助與害怕。

他一定沒有見過Omega發情。Clint模模糊糊的想著。

有沒有可能，這一切都只是自己的幻覺呢？其實真正的自己已經因為長久沒有結合而瀕死，眼前這都只是臨終前美好的幻覺？

不然怎麼可能、這樣的自己怎麼可能聽見Phil露出這種表情對自己告白呢？

Clint喘著氣，一隻手還抱著下腹，另一隻撐在地上的手就快要失去力氣。

「Phil......我也是......我愛你......」

幻覺也好、真實也罷，Clint總算是把這句話說了出口。

不在乎後果跟下場，他就只是淺淺笑著回應了Alpha的告白。

他聽見Coulson倒抽一口氣，罵了聲髒話，衝到自己身邊跪下，把他用力攬進懷中，瞬間Alpha的氣息如同最高級的絲織品把他包圍，全身每一吋肌膚都受到充滿愛意的撫慰。

Clint囈語著往Coulson身上蹭過去，親密接觸、氣味、信息素，Alpha一切的一切都讓他宛如置身天堂，一個Omega輕易就能得到的幸福，他卻花上了十幾年。

「Clint，你到底怎麼了？」Coulson聲音中的不安仍在，他伸出手堅定撫著懷中男人的後背，放任對方不斷往自己身上貼的舉動，一隻手抹掉Clint臉上悽慘的淚痕。

Clint貼在他的胸口搖搖頭，沒有回答這個問題。

身上的不適已經開始退去，顫抖消失的無影無蹤，只剩腹部和大腿內側偶爾傳來的陣陣抽蓄，他忍耐著又一波溢出的透明黏液，小心不讓已經溼黏的褲子碰上Coulson乾淨整潔的衣物。

「再說一遍。」一隻手還放在腹部，Clint用空出來的手抓緊Coulson平整的西裝外套，在上頭留下清晰的皺褶，邊喃喃哀求著，聲音明顯比剛才平靜許多：「再說一遍，Phil。」

上司似乎嘆了口氣，把他擁得更緊。

「我知道我是個Alpha，而你......有可能無法接受我們之間的關係。」

這句話提醒了Clint，對方一直認為他是個Beta。而通常來說，願意接納Alpha作為伴侶的Beta少之又少，他們通常更喜歡找個一樣安定的Beta組成家庭，而不是選擇一個隨時可能因為Omega來拋棄自己的Alpha，也難怪長久以來，身為Alpha的Coulson都沒有說出對他的情感。

想通了對方的心境之後，Clint突然覺得一切真實了許多，他的Handler、他的Phil對他是認真的。Clint不自覺用臉頰摩娑那個寬闊的胸膛。

「但是我愛你，Clint。」Coulson再一次的告白讓Clint發出撒嬌般的嗚咽，脊髓攀過一陣強烈的酥麻，注意到的Coulson立刻伸手安撫對方：「今天就算你是個Alpha，我還是會像這樣抱著你、告訴你我愛你。」

 

──但是你不能享受到一個Alpha該有的幸福。

 

明明對方說出口的是一串真誠到無以復加的、最甜蜜的告白，Clint卻忍不住自己往死裡想。

他知道Alpha是怎麼樣的，他們超乎常人的佔有慾、性慾、控制慾、保護慾，這些全都需要藉由Omega的信息素來滿足，可那偏偏就是他一輩子都無法得到的東西。

他不能忍受自己只是一味接受Phil的愛、Phil的信息素，而自己卻無法給他任何回報，甚至連讓他興奮都沒有辦法。

生理的舒適跟心理的折磨融合交雜在一起，Clint感受著身後快要無法再忍受空虛的後穴。他不願臣服於慾望、更不願因為他的自私而讓Phil得不到他原本就有權擁有的快樂。

不幸的，只要他一個人就夠了。

「Clint？」Coulson看著突然沉下臉的愛人，不明白在他身上又發生了什麼。

被呼喚的人抬起頭，灰藍色的眼睛脫離了水氣，僅剩那一片熟悉的溫柔純淨。

Clint知道他做得到，因為他已經成功了十幾年。他可以就這麼推開這個人，從此再不出現於他的視線裡，他可以為了Phil的幸福而放棄自己的那一份。

他放開揪緊Coulson的那隻手，臉頰離開令自己眷戀不已的胸膛，避開上司充滿不解的眼神，悄悄將重心放到發軟的雙腳上，而後輕輕的、慢慢的，把手掌放上強大美麗Alpha的肩膀──

Clint沒有推開Coulson。

 

「......Phil？」他疑惑的呢喃著對方的名字，Clint注意到一件自己無法理解的事。

「呃、Clint，我需要你先冷靜下來然後聽我說，我也還不知道這是為什麼，但它就是發生了。」Coulson試圖讓語氣恢復公事公辦的冷靜，但很顯然的有些失敗：「我並沒有奇怪的癖好，但是.......你的樣子、你讓我.......」

Clint的眼神沒有離開他的下半身。

「好，讓我們用科學說法來解決這件事。」Coulson挫敗的重重嘆了一口氣：「你整個人的樣子讓我性衝動了。」

Clint看著Coulson西裝褲下明顯的隆起，咽了口唾沫，又回去看著Coulson流露出明顯尷尬的眼神。

「我知道這有點難以說明，但Alpha並不總是像隻禽獸，相信我，平常就算是最誘人的Omega也不會讓我有反應。」Coulson似乎非常急於解釋他令人尷尬的生理反應。

「你性衝動了？」Clint愣愣的複述了一次。

Coulson點點頭。

「對我？」

他還是點點頭。

Clint突然明白過來為什麼發情的自己可以聞的到Coulson的信息素，因為Coulson感受到了他的發情，身體自然被刺激出大量的荷爾蒙──就像正常的AO結合過程。

然後，Clint發現自己再也關不住十幾年來鎖在內心最深處的淚水，大量的透明鹹液就這麼湧了出來，他撲上前把自己深深埋進Coulson的懷抱，像溺水者一般用力吸取含有麝香的空氣，他不斷的哭、哭到無法維持正常的呼吸節奏、哭到快要窒息，Clint開始哽咽的抽泣，嘴裡不斷喊著他的名字、他最愛的Alpha的名字。

「Phil、Phil、Phil、Phil......」

而Coulson簡直要被他這一連串的動作嚇到心臟病發，慌亂的拍著他的背，嘴裡唸著所有他所知道的安慰話語。

「沒事了，Clint，我在這裡，我會待在你的身邊。」

Clint漸漸冷靜下來，能夠正常呼吸之後，發情期的慾望開始回到他的身上，他抬起頭咬上Coulson的唇瓣。

身上的人愣了一下，隨即開始兇猛強烈的回應，Coulson咬著他的唇，吸允他熱燙的舌，邊用自己的津液滋潤對方因為脫水而乾燥不已的口腔黏膜，唇舌每一次的觸碰都加深Clint後穴的空虛感，全身就像有無數微小的電流在往下身蔓延。

Clint扯掉自己已經溼了一大片的褲子跟幾乎全毀的底褲，抓過Coulson的手就往自己的後穴放。

「......這是......？」Coulson觸碰到黏膩液體的瞬間，完全不能理解發生了什麼事情，他違背常理愛上的男人、他的Clint──應該要是個Beta才對。

「等一下會告訴你，但是我希望你現在把我操到一句話都說不出來。」Clint伸手扯掉他的皮帶跟西裝褲頭。

Coulson怔了下，隨即反應過來現在真正要緊的事情是什麼，他把Clint向後壓倒在柔軟的羊毛地毯上，手指毫無阻礙的壓進氾濫成災的後穴。

Clint隨著在體內按壓的手指而痙攣，大腿內側抽蓄著夾緊身上男人的腰，雙手絞緊地毯，注意到這點的Coulson抓住他的手改為環上自己的頸脖。

忍不住用身體的每一處去感受Alpha的存在，Clint邊呻吟著邊挺起胸膛磨蹭對方的西裝，就算兩人都沒有脫掉衣服，這對第一次的Clint而言已經夠滿足了，他擺動著腰支、祈求Alpha陰莖的進入。

Coulson抽出手指，又吻了吻身下不安分的Omega──應該是Omega，至少他沒聽過哪個Beta可以自體潤滑到都在地毯上積水了。

幾個安撫似的輕吻落在Clint臉上，有效緩解了他緊繃的肌肉與神經，迷濛的灰藍色大眼伴隨著嚴重的血絲，正充滿慾望的看著自己，Coulson直接掏出堅硬的Alpha陰莖撞進了他的體內。

後穴第一次被真正的滾燙Alpha陰莖填滿，Clint拔高音階呻吟了一聲，全身就像要融化一般幾乎失去知覺。

他緊緊抱住Coulson，讓他方便在自己體內抽送，粗長的陰莖次次都進入到最深的地方，Coulson被他太過緊緻的後穴弄得止不住衝動，放任情慾支配自己，加快抽插的速率，Clint可以感覺到身體內部每一吋被強硬打開的感覺，那份刺激、那份酥麻、那份前所未有的幸福滿足，都是他等了十幾年終於換來的甘美果實。

Coulson一個深深的進入頂上他的前列腺，幾乎是立刻，Clint就嗚咽著射出了白濁的精液。

他們都知道這還不是結束，Coulson放慢速度等Clint平復下來，拉起他轉過身，用後背式再一次兇猛的進入了他，自體潤滑讓這一切沒有任何的阻礙，甚至加速了Alpha成結的時間。

「Clint......」Coulson低著聲音喊他。

「你敢抽出來我就折斷你的傢伙。」Clint喘著氣咒罵。

「我只是......想確定我不會傷害到你。」Coulson呼吸一滯：「有些Beta可沒有容納結的空間。」

「放心。」Clint承受著愈來愈某強烈的摩擦跟撞擊，明白差不多也該到極限了，他撐起身子讓背能夠完全貼合Coulson的胸膛，微笑著回頭望向他的Alpha：「我會成為你的Omega。」

語音方落，他聽見Coulson低聲呻吟了幾聲，而他體內的陰莖已然成結，卡在他的體內釋放出大量的熱流，從頭到尾Coulson都緊緊的抱住他，以免Clint因為亂動而傷害到自己，而Clint感受著體內被充滿的、既陌生又劇烈的刺激，跟著達到了人生中第一次Omega高潮。

那不是言語能形容的快感，此時Alpha跟Omega之間就像失去了界線，合而為一，分享著雙倍的快樂。

Coulson從背後環抱著Clint，小心的讓兩人躺下，結還在體內連繫著他們，Clint不由自主的輕輕抽蓄，背後的男人用手護住他的腹部，就像之前Clint自己做的一樣。

此刻幸福到讓Clint覺得不太真實，他回過頭去，疲倦的尋求Coulson給予安全感，而對方吻了吻他沙金色的短髮作為回應。

 

「這就標記了？」等到終於有力氣說話，Clint這樣問。

「對，現在你是我的了。」Coulson這樣回答他。

Clint抬起自己的一條手臂嗅聞著，立刻厭惡的撇開頭。

「God.」

「怎麼了？」Coulson皺起眉頭。

「我聞起來像個荷爾蒙過剩的Alpha。」Clint苦著臉抱怨，現在他渾身上下都是跟Coulson相同的濃厚麝香味。

這時陰莖結鬆開了，Coulson退出他的體內，讓他轉過來面對自己。

「正常來說應該是Alpha的味道會跟Omega的味道融合，但是......」他沒有說完，他知道Clint理解他的意思，於是他直接切入了重點：「所以，我們要談談發生在你身上的事嗎？」

Clint眨眨眼，張開了嘴欲言又止。

他一直都想說，他一直都想找個人說出這十幾年來內心最深處的痛苦，但是當這個機會真的到來了，而且對象還是他的Alpha，他卻一個字也說不出口。

Coulson不急，溫柔撫上他的頭髮等待著，Clint嘴巴張了又閉閉了又張，就是說不出半句能形容這一切的話。

「......我的身上沒有信息素。」最後他乾燥的唇舌只吐出了這一句話，他舔了舔嘴唇：「我沒有味道，對吧？」

他向另一個人靠了過去，而Coulson把他摟得更緊。

「沒有......但不是完全沒有......」Coulson思索著，邊放任Clint用鼻尖蹭上自己西裝下的鎖骨：「事實上我認為你有，一種散在空中、很清新的、一不小心就會錯過的淡淡薄荷香味。」

「聽起來我像條牙膏或什麼的。」Clint帶著濃重的鼻音笑了起來。

「那完全不是Omega們該散發出來的味道，他們總像台行動式荷爾蒙製造機讓我反胃。」Coulson跟著Clint微笑：「但是在你身邊很舒服，若有似無的薄荷信息素足以刺激我、讓我清醒，卻又不會把我完全變成一頭只想做愛的禽獸。我一直都以為你是有特殊力量的Beta，所以我從不認為你會想跟一個Alpha在一起。」

「而事實上我卻是個悲慘到家的Omega。」Clint笑得更大聲了。

「你怎麼度過發情期的？」Coulson嚴肅認真的問道。

「嗯......在家裡看看片子、做做手活、蹭蹭床單就過去了。」Clint隨興回答完之後抬頭，馬上對上一雙嚴厲斥責的銳利雙眼，於是他只得修正他的答案：「呃、看片子的部分是開玩笑的，其他是真的，只是......嗯、再嚴重一點。」

「從來沒有人知道你是個Omega？」Coulson撩起他衣服的下襬，才剛直接碰上對方腰部的肌膚，Clint就大動作的跳起來攀緊他，靠在他的手臂上搖搖頭。

「從來沒有人碰過你？」Coulson的手指帶著惡意的在他腰上畫著圈，Clint立刻揪著他扭動身子、喘著氣發出一聲聲呻吟。

「不，Phil......這太、太多了......我不能......」

「你可以的。」Coulson一個翻身把他壓在身下，一把脫掉他的上衣，身體卡進那胡亂掙扎的腿間，俯身吻上Omega極為脆弱又敏感的腹部。

「Phil！」Clint尖叫著掙扎，伸手推拒對方的親吻，即便是平常，那裡都承受不了這樣的玩弄，何況他現在是位處高峰的發情期。

Coulson無視掉他的掙扎，伸手箝制住他雙手的手腕，伸出舌頭在肚臍下方緩慢的打著轉，Clint的陰莖瞬間全硬，大腿痙攣著重複夾緊又放鬆的動作。

聽著耳邊自家Omega膩人的尖喘聲，Coulson開始對那裏又吻又舔，甚至使用牙齒啃咬允舔，留下青紫色的吻痕，Coulson可以聞到那個薄荷味又斷續的從對方身體裡飄了出來，曾經那股氣味令自己著迷，而現在即便對方身上全都是跟Alpha相同的麝香味，那股清新的香氣還是能夠清晰的被自己感覺到。

他抬頭看了一眼雙眼渙散、嘴裡還在吐出顫抖呻吟的Clint，繼續用唇齒愛撫腹部，直到他的Omega再也無法承受更多的快感、光是呼出的氣息落在肌膚上就引起劇烈抽蓄為止，而在這整個過程裡Clint射了兩次、大量自體潤滑溢出三次。

「你再溼下去，我的辦公室就要變成太平洋了。」Coulson終於放過他慘遭折磨的腹肌，Clint全身癱軟在自己製造出來的水塘上方，連一根手指都動彈不得。

「操你媽的色情變態官僚控制狂，Phil Coulson。」Clint大口喘氣瞪著他，只是灰藍色的雙眼看起來不但一點殺傷力也沒有，反而更像在勾引身上的Alpha：「這麼喜歡咬，不如咬在其他地方你覺得如何？」

Coulson用一貫的表情瞇起眼，伸出手撥開他前額被汗沾溼的髮。

「你確定？」Coulson摩娑著Clint的肩膀，而Clint歪著頭用臉頰去蹭他的手，堅定的看著他。

「你一定不知道我躲在你辦公桌上面的通風管裡看了你的髮際線多久。」Clint抓過他的手放到嘴裡笑著啃咬。

「所以，那就是為什麼我辦公室裡總是有你的牙膏味？」Coulson用拇指指腹摩擦他乾裂的唇瓣，這又讓敏感過頭的Clint呻吟著起了一陣顫慄。

發情期真是個好東西。髮際線危機的官僚Phil Coulson在心裡讚嘆生物的奇妙。

「也許只有你聞的到。」Clint咬了口他的手指：「就算是發情期，其他Alpha也只會用『嘿伙計你看起來病的很嚴重要我幫你掛號嗎？』的眼神看我，才沒有人跟我提過什麼若有似無的味……道。」

這句話才剛說完Clint就後悔了，後悔到想把自己的嘴巴舌頭縫起來不只一萬次。

「請容許我確認剛才接收到的訊息，Agent Barton。」Coulson眼神一沉，抽開自己的手指改為抓住Clint的下顎，讓他只能看著自己：「你是指，當你處在發情期的時候沒有乖乖待在家裡，而是跑到其他Alpha面前遊蕩？」

「不，我......我只是......」感受到身上Alpha的憤怒，Clint一陣呼吸困難，想不出任何合情合理的藉口，而身上的人明顯在等著自己的答案，他撇了撇嘴，艱難的開口：「我想要有人知道我是個Omega。很抱歉我不該做出那種事，Sir。」

他的下顎被放了開來，Clint閉上眼睛不敢看Coulson的反應，結果半晌身上都沒有一點動靜，Clint偷偷睜開眼睛，發現他的Alpha離開自己身上然後又回來，手上多了兩瓶六百毫升的礦泉水──印有神盾標誌的那種。

Coulson把Clint從地上扶起來坐好，扭開瓶蓋把水遞給他，而Clint這才發現自己已經出現嚴重脫水的症狀，他接過來，一口氣灌下全部一千兩百毫升，Coulson從頭到尾眼神都沒有離開他。

「我猜這給了我很好的理由跟你綁定。」

補充完水分的Clint被Coulson轉過身子，下半身跪著、上半身趴在皮製沙發上，恰到好處的高度讓他能夠完全放鬆迎接伴侶的進入，同時也不會有任何受傷的可能。

「一隻不怎麼聽話的小鳥，是該來個標誌提醒他自己有主人。」

Clint聽見身後的人解開領帶，他轉過身去，看見Coulson丟掉領帶，襯衫的扣子全都打開著，只是西裝外套仍好好的穿在他身上。

「都這樣了還不打算脫掉嗎。」Clint嘟嚷著。

「這是為了你好，我的Omega。」Coulson低聲笑了起來，Clint因為那句「我的Omega」再度泛起熱潮，擺動腰支哀求著被進入。

堅硬的陰莖頂入Clint的身體沒有多久，他就明白了那句話的意思。Coulson整個人覆在他的背上，兩人親密貼合到不剩一點距離，而Clint的腰背光是觸碰到Coulson胸膛中央那塊裸露的部分就如同火燒，甜蜜的滿足感隨著摩擦帶來的酥麻滲入脊髓，第一次和Alpha的肌膚相親甚至讓他腹部深處泛起疼痛，他完全無法想像若是真正完全的、赤裸的全身相貼──自己的生理反應會有多劇烈。

他緊緊抓住Coulson放在自己眼前的手，用僅存的語言能力告訴他這感覺有多好又有多糟、他又有多麼不能忍受，Coulson安慰吻舔著他等會兒將咬上的部位，眼淚馬上漫出Clint的眼眶。

下身的律動相對第一次來說慢了許多，比起穿透，倒不如說Coulson在把自己每一吋的形狀刻入Clint的體內，他要自己的Omega牢牢記住這份感覺、他要讓他上癮、他要除了自己之外再也沒有人能夠讓Clint滿足。

可這一切對承受的Clint來說只是無止盡的折磨，腫脹的前列腺得不到需要的撞擊，只有一次又一次緩慢悠長的摩擦，自體潤滑液持續沿著大腿根部流淌至地上、陰莖的前液也不斷滴落，弄得他下身一片溼糊，而唯一能解決這個情況的人還在用胸膛摩擦他的背、用唇齒玩弄他頸脖上的脆弱點。

「操，Phil！拜託、拜託你！」Clint開始啜泣，他的姿勢讓他毫無任何自救能力，只能全盤接受他的Alpha給予的一切，他唯一被允許的行動只是哀求：「拜託......嗚、讓我去......好痛、那真的很痛......救我，Phil、Phil.....」

他的前列腺需要撞擊、他的內壁需要摩擦、他的通道需要結、他需要被綁定、他全身的細胞都需要Phil Coulson。

得不到快感帶來的悶痛比起完全空虛的劇痛是有過之而無不及，Clint暗自希望這樣子喊痛的求情足以令他家控制慾過剩的Alpha心軟，果不其然，Coulson漸漸加快身下的速度。

「忍耐一下，我們就能永遠在一起了。」

Coulson鬆開一隻手到身下去握住Clint急需撫慰的陰莖，或輕或重的按壓輾揉著，後穴的進出也越來越猛烈、越來越粗暴，直到結開始在體內成形，Clint已經不清楚自己在叫喊些什麼，他只知道如果沒有Coulson撐住他的身體，他可能連維持深呼吸的力氣都沒有。

結頂上了充血的內壁、脹痛的前列腺、最後再度卡進Clint體內那個熟悉的位置，隨著他一波波的高潮痙攣射出大量體液。

Coulson張開嘴，用力在那個已經被自己吻舔到發紅的部位咬下一大口，不輕不重，留下完美的齒痕，就如同公事公辦一樣精準，美麗的毫無差池。

Clint不確定自己是不是發出了尖叫，就像他其實不能確定自己還能不能發出聲音是一樣的。

耳鳴似的嗡嗡聲在他腦子裡響起，比起被咬的痛苦他更不希望Coulson的唇齒離開自己。第一次的東西還沒有從體內清出去，Clint身體內部早已被精液塞滿，偏偏這一次Alpha的射精似乎還沒有要結束的意思，他感到下腹開始抽蓄般的脹痛，就算Omega的構造天生是拿來做這事的，也不代表它就能承受如此不人道的虐待。

反射性的，他掙扎著要脫離這份痛楚、他想看見Phil、他想讓他的Alpha安慰他、告訴他不用害怕。

而Coulson有力的手臂制止了他的動作、阻止了在成結過程裡十分危險的掙扎行為。

等到Clint的抽泣平息下來，Coulson的結也剛好消退到能離開他的體內，大量白濁的體液混合那種透明黏稠的自體潤滑劑從後穴裡不斷湧出，Clint陷入非常疲憊的恍惚狀態。

「睡吧，這些體力消耗足夠讓你睡過高峰期了。」

Clint模模糊糊聽見他這麼說，聽話的閉上眼，任Coulson把他拖到沙發上躺好，然後在深深的黑暗裡失去意識。

 

*****

當他醒來的時候他只覺得全身痠痛。

「天啊，你是拿Lola輾過我嗎？」Clint整個臉揪成一團，艱難的從沙發上坐起身子，他穿著原本的衣服，但褲子被換成了乾淨的，身體也被擦拭得毫無黏膩。

這才是一個Omega發情期之後該得到的照顧嘛。

他微笑著抬頭，卻發現偌大的辦公室裡沒有Coulson的蹤影，Clint忍著痠痛的身子站起來，在那裏繞了一圈。沒有外套、沒有手機，但是公事包還在，很明顯他的七級探員是臨時出去辦事了。

還真忍心丟下他剛綁定的Omega。Clint撇撇嘴，本想跳上通風管爬回自己的巢去，但全身滲進骨頭的酸痛感讓他作罷，於是他走到辦公桌後、跳進那算不上舒適的辦公椅窩著，至少那裏有他的Alpha的味道。

完全不顧什麼安全等級，他百般無聊的拿起桌上的資料翻看，五分鐘後開始同情Coulson平常都在處理多少繁雜的工作、十分鐘後他決定以後出任務時絕對要盡可能減少損失，不然上司的髮際線應該會有更大的危機。

他又站起來晃到先前他們不顧一切歡愛過的地方，驚訝的發現喀什米爾地毯上一點濕潤的痕跡都沒有留下，Clint讚嘆著神盾那群科學家創造的奇蹟。

他蹲在那邊懶得站起來，縮成一團想著他的Alpha什麼時候才會回來，他現在可沒辦法自己走回家。

就在這時門被打開了，甘醇的麝香味讓Clint不用回頭都知道那個人是Coulson，還來不及站起身，對方就衝過來緊緊抱住自己。

「Clint，怎麼了？不舒服嗎？發情期還沒過？你站的起來嗎？告訴我你哪裡不對勁。」

一連串過於緊湊的問句讓Clint反應不過來，Coulson抱住他的力量大到讓原本就痠疼的肌肉群大聲哀號。

「嘿嘿嘿，冷靜，Omega只是發情的時候會變成婊子，不是三百六十五天都是易碎品好嗎。」Clint皺眉，他不喜歡Coulson用這種態度對待他，難道他的Handler忘記了他是他手下最優秀的外勤特工嗎？他甚至一個人搞定了十幾年的發情期！

「我很好，只是全身像被你老婆輾過去一樣痠痛，然後你還在把事情弄得更糟。」Clint輕輕掙扎著，立刻感覺到Coulson放鬆了力道，但手臂還是環著他、帶給他安全感。

「你確定你沒事？」Coulson擔憂的看著他。

「我應該要有嗎？」Clint回問，因為對方看起來真的很緊張。

「你睡了整整四十八個小時，我不敢叫醒你，只好四處去找認識的Omega問他們這是不是正常的。」

......他突然能夠理解Coulson為什麼慌成那樣了。

「四十八小時？......難怪沒有平常那段疲倦到要死的恢復期。」Clint想起自己曾經多麼悲慘的邊摔倒邊洗被單。

「我需要你對我完全的坦承，你真的感覺很好？」Coulson把他拉到沙發上坐好，手臂佔有性的環上他的腰支。

「Yes, sir. 除了全身痠痛。」Clint難得認真地回覆了長官的問題：「合理推測四十八小時的睡眠，是因為那是我十幾年來第一次在發情期跟真正的Alpha做愛導致的。」

「同意推測。」Coulson把人攬過來，先是確認及佔有性的用鼻尖在對方耳後一陣嗅聞才吻上他的唇，Clint主動把手環上對方的頸脖。

綁定後的第一個吻，感覺真好。

*****

Clint Barton，神盾最佳狙擊手、弓箭手、外勤特工，是個綁定過的Omega，Alpha為其上司。

綁定過後的Omega不會招來任何的麻煩，他可以自由進出任何一間酒吧而不被奇怪的人纏上，更不用擔心發情期時一些奇奇怪怪的問題，他家保護慾過剩的Alpha會替他處理好一切。

所以他非常享受綁定過後的生活──他應該要很享受。

但他沒有。

 

「Sir，我能不能拜託您......」一個金髮碧眼的少年跟在他旁邊，散發出濃烈的Omega香味。

「不行。」Clint黑著臉，眼神直視前方快步行走。

「求您了，Sir，您身上的味道真的好香，一個晚上就好，您就試試看嘛。」少年巴住他的手撒嬌。

「放開我。」Clint狠狠瞪著那個不知死活的小孩。

Clint Barton被標記和綁定後，從一個沒有味道的Omega，變成了一個有著強烈Alpha麝香味的Omega。他說不出來哪邊更淒慘，因為他現在一天必須要應付七八個往自己身上湊過來的、欲求不滿的Omega們。

他一直都很喜歡Omega的生活，被寵愛、佔有、保護、跟無止境的特權。

但誰能來告訴他，他的Omega生涯到底是出了什麼天殺的問題！

 

「Sir，一次就好嘛。」

「不要碰我！」

 

-FIN-

 

設定補完Q&A：

1.啾啾沒信息素的真相？  
A：先天內分泌失調、荷爾蒙製造缺陷，打個比方就像糖尿病患者無法自行製造胰島素。  
2.探員身上的味道豈不更重？  
A：探員天生Alpha，麝香是隨身體分泌來決定濃度，所以並不是一直都那麼濃。但啾啾是標記後染上的味道，所以無法變淡。  
3.肥啾生的出蛋......不，生的出孩子嗎？  
A：可以，啾啾除了信息素之外一切都是正常Omega，包括體內構造。


End file.
